five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF World: The Return to Animatronica
FNAF World: The Return to Animatronica is the sequel to FNAF World made by Scott Cawthon. It takes place a few months after FNAF World. Plot Summary It's been months since Freddy Fazbear and his friends came back from the Halloween Update Backstage. A new evil has taken over the world of Animatronica (finally decided!) and all of Freddy's friends have turned on him! It's up to him and Fredbear to save the world once again. Game The game begins similarly to the first game. Fredbear reintroduces the world, and claims that an unknown villain is attacking again, and his friends are getting turned evil once again! Therefore, you as Freddy Fazbear and friends must go through every location until facing the final boss. Characters Attacks :There's a lot of attacks, that I'm gonna have to reduce it to one page: FNAF World: The Return to Animatronica/Attacks. Locations Fazbear City Fazbear City is the main starting area of the game. It's a village with roads, grass and trees. Fredbear can be found here for the first dialogue, re-introducing himself and re-explaining the Flipside. There's a way to Lumberfield, and a Flipside path to Withering Flower. Enemies/Bosses *Bounce Boy - A simple Ball Boy-esque enemy who has a beach ball. **Can use "Balloons" and a simple bite attack. **Low XP and Faztoken Payout. *Rendo - A red Endo-02 with three legs and four arms. **Can use a simple bite attack. **Low XP and Faztoken Payout. *Goldrab - A yellow version of the Mechrab/Chillax enemy. **Can use a simple swipe attack. **Low XP and Faztoken Payout. *Mini-security - A boss with similar appearance to the Security enemy from FNAF World Halloween Edition. **Can use "Laserblast" and a simple swipe attack. **Decent XP and Faztoken Payout. Fredbear Dialouge :Game Start: :"Welcome back to Animatronica! We finally decided on a name, and I see you're ready for a new adventure! Our friends have turned on us again by an unknown villain! It's up to you and your remaining friends to save us again! The exit to Withering Flower can be found through the Flipside, just to the west of the city! We're counting on you!" :Withering Flower Tree: :"You remember how the Flipside works, right? Just as a quick reminder, it sends you to a world filled with white and blue, and allows you to glitch to new areas! The Puppet Master hasn't been able to patch this yet, but it's OK! Come on, let's go!" NPCs *Lolbit - Selling Bytes! **Mini-Sentry - 50TKs **Sentry - 200TKs **Rocket-Sentry - 500TKs *Mendo - Upgrades! **Normal Endo (defualt) **Reinforced Endo - 500TKs **Recoil Endo - 1000TKs *DeeDee - Fishing! **The only area DeeDee appears in. Lumberfield Lumberfield is a forest path to Toy Town. It looks similar to Choppy's Woods. If you go through it from Fazbear City, it'll lead to Toy Town, but locked (unlocked after pressing the button in Toy Town). If you go through the other path from Ghastly Graveyard, it'll lead to Toy Town again, but without the lock, allowing you to press the button. Enemies *Woodfox - A Foxy made out of wood with an axe for a hook. **Can use a simple swipe attack. **Decent XP and Faztoken Payout. *Pumpkinhead - A dark wooden body with a Pumpkin/Jack-o-Lantern head. **Can use "Flarebite" and a simple bite attack. **Decent XP and Faztoken Payout. *Auto-Chipper 2.0 - Auto-Chipper but with saw ears, sharp teeth and four fingers. **Can use "Buzzsaw" and a simple swipe attack. **Decent XP and Faztoken Payout. **Many are found within the Lumberfield. Fredbear Dialouge :When Entering.: :"Looks like you made it! I hope you remember not to go down more than three sub-tunnels, you'll never get back up! Anyway, get through the forest and go to Ghastly Graveyard. The only problem is you better get through Withering Flower. I'll explain more later." NPCs *Lolbit - Selling Bytes! **Fingerlocker - 100TKs **Springlocker - 250TKs **Springtraplocker - 750TKs *Reformed Redbear - Personal Mimics! **Bite Mimic - 2500TKs **Cupcake Mimic - 5000TKs **Gift Boxes Mimic - 7500TKs Withering Flower Withering Flower is another area in this game. The grass is brown here and the trees seem like they're dying. Crows fly by. This area leads to Ghastly Graveyard and acts as a maze. You can only get here through the Fazbear City subtunnel or Ghastly Graveyard. Enemies/Bosses *Proto-prototype - The original version of Prototype from the FNAF World trailer. **Can use the "Pizza Wheel" and a simple bite attack. **Decent XP and Token Payout. *Brokenbear - A heavily withered version of Withered Freddy. **Can use the "Pizza Wheel", "Tophat Toss" and a simple bite attack. **Good XP and Token Payout. *Hotpepper - A pepper with arms with sharp claws and eyes. **Can use the "Hot Cheese" and a simple swipe attack. **Good XP and Token Payout. *Megadaisy - A giant withered flower with sharp teeth and angry eyes. **Can use the "Mega Bite" attack. **Great XP and Token Payout. Fredbear Dialouge :When Entering.: :"It's a maze up in here! I can barely get through these dead trees! But knowing you, Freddy and co., you're up to the challenge! I know you, you know me. I hope you get through to stop this madness! Doing it myself is just... lazy. Heh. Becareful!" NPCs *Lolbit - Selling Bytes! **Tinycannon - 250TKs **Fire Cannon - 750TKs **Storming Cannon - 1500TKs *Piecebunny - Chip Shop! **Evercomet: Weak - 1000TKs **Evercomet: Strong - 2000TKs **Freddle: Fury - 3000TKs *Mendo - Upgrades! **Golden Endo - 2000TKs **Steel Endo - 4000TKs **Titanium Endo - 8000TKs Ghastly Graveyard Toy Town True Darkness True Darkness is a giant castle in Toy Town. It's very dark, barely letting you see yourself. It's the biggest area in the game, featuring puzzles, mazes, misleading doors and some subtunnels. Enemies *Blackbear - A black version of Nightmare Freddy with no eyes and no Freddles. **Can use the "Pizza Wheel", "Toxic Bite", "Freddles", "4th Wall" and a simple bite attack. **Amazing XP and Token Payout. *Death Head - A dark red version of Withered Golden Freddy's head. **Can use the "Mega Bite", "Esc Key", "4th Wall" and a simple bite attack. **Amazing XP and Token Payout. *Xangle - A red version of Nightmare Mangle with similar appearance to Xangle from FNAF World Halloween Edition. **Can use the "Mega Bite", "4th Wall" and a simple bite attack. **Amazing XP and Token Payout. tba Fredbear Dialouge :Start: :"This is the last stretch, good luck on your way to victory! I'll give ya a tip, don't fall. Falling down is a true problem, you'll end up in a dungeon of flames and lava, so watch your step! This is where it gets real tough, and it's a quite huge place too. So I give you the bestest of luck, hero of Animatronica." :Boss Fight: :"Finally caught up, and now it's time for the true battle, the one and only fight against the TRUE final boss of this game!" :Fredbear begins glitching, constantly changing between his normal and 8bit form. :"You just don't get it, do you? You played through this massive mediocre game for what?! An experience, a bit of lore? Don't you see that this game is garbage?! It will flop the same way the original did, and you cannot stop that! You JUST C A N ' T" :He turns into his glitch form. Fredbear Boss Fredbear is the final boss of the game. He's the hardest foe to face with the largest amount of HP. He uses the 4th Wall, Mega Bite, Freddles, Pizza Wheel, Tophat Toss and new move, Codetear. He has many insta-kill moves that have to be blocked with Neon Wall or Neon Wall 2. Fredbear also benefits from spawning every enemy from the original FNaF World, with their original properties, with the exception of the bosses and the three enemies from Geist Lair. NPCs Volcanic Caverns Falling down any of the pits in True Darkness will lead you here. There's usually a rock sitting on lava that is pushed up by a giant lava current, putting you back where you were. True Darkness Balcony True Darkness Balcony is a mini area found in True Darkness. As you go down this area, the entire balcony begins to collapse, and Freddy falls down, landing on Foxy flying by in a plane. This activates a Foxy Fighters minigame. Compared to the one in FNAF World Update 2, it's much harder with more enemies and a stronger boss. Upon beating it, Freddy is sent back into the True Darkness castle with Foxy dropping him off at the next area. Enemies *Parachute Party Hat - A Party Hat with angry black and red eyes on a parachute. Shoots every second. *Super Launcher - A giant winged cannon that shoots lasers. *Bomb Boy - A black-clothed Ball Boy with a big propeller on his hat. He throws bombs towards you. Faded Rainbow (Boss) Faded Rainbow is the boss of this area. It's the rainbow from FNAF World but with faded colours, and rips all around. One of its eyes are black. It flys around and shoots a lot of lasers at you. Eventually it'll start to throw wooden stakes at you. It'll also start doing its eye attack from the Chica's Magic Rainbow, but with only its normal eye. Dialouge :Foxy : "Woah! That was a close one, huh? Alright, let's beat this cliché evil!" :Toy Chica : "Woohoo! Let's do this guys!" :JJ : "It's time to kick some butt!" :Toy Chica : "Bingo! Got them!" :Foxy : "Please not again, Toy Chica..." :JJ : "Will you keep focus on the mission!?" :Faded Rainbow : "Haha! Surprised? I'm back to regain my position as the final boss! Mwhahaha!" :Foxy : "It's the rainbow again!" :Toy Chica : "How do we defeat him? We don't have the backstage characters?" *a rocket hits the rainbow* :Nightmare Chica : "Guess who's back in the game, baby." :JJ : "Alright, time to kick this battle into high gear!" :Faded Rainbow : "NOOO! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME LIKE THIS! YOU CHEATED YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIII..." :Foxy : "Great job gu- I mean gals! Now let's get back into the castle!" Version List (dates are British) *27/12/2016 - 1.0 *02/01/2017 - 1.1 **Unscrew 3 was slightly nerfed. **True Darkness Balcony was made less harder. *24/03/2017 - 2.0 **FNAF World: The Return to Animatronica/Version 2.0 Trivia *The attack "Rock Jam" and "Rock Jam 2" are based on the Rock notes from FNAF World Halloween Edition. *There are four unused characters in this game. The three original shop keepers from the original FNaF World, Lolbit, Mendo and DeeDee are playable if you set your player number to 66, 67 or 68. There's also a placeholder character (which uses Freddy's textures) used for whenever the player number is invalid. **Lolbit's special attack, Byte Blast, does nothing when used because the attack is considered invalid. **On rare occasions, Placeholder's loading screen can be viewed by accident. His name and loading quote are displayed as "Placeholder", however. **Additionally, Placeholder's "Mic Toss" attacks do not do anything. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages Category:Sequel